What are Best Friends For?
by daydreamermarvel
Summary: It's Y/N's birthday. Her friends had already planned a get together but to her luck most of the group won't be able to make it. Now Bill and Charlie must manage to cheer her up, and it might not be that hard to do so. (I suck at summaries, you lot).


**What Are Best Friends For?**

_**Paring:**__ Charlie Weasley x Reader x Bill Weasley_

_**Summary:**__ It's Y/N's birthday. Her friends had already planned a get together but to her luck most of the group won't be able to make it. Now Bill and Charlie must manage to cheer her up, and it might not be that hard to do so. (I suck at summaries, you lot)._

_**Warnings:**__ +18 Smut, language, drinking, my English?_

_**Word Count:**__ 8,871. _

_**A/N:**__ Took me ages but here it is! This is my first-time writing Charlie and Bill so bear with me! This paring was requested so bad! Thank you for all of those whom voted on the original post and/or left me the vote in my inbox. I took most of my knowledge on younger Bill and Charlie from HPHM because why not? Nevertheless, hope you lot enjoy this as much as the Remus one! One last thing, if your birthday is not during winter break…sorry! I had to make it possible for Charlie and Bill to be in England. Set after Hogwarts for them all. _

The bitter kiss of coldness made its way to your blanket-less form, sending shivers through your body. Winter was loved by many because of the beauty of the snow that covered houses, trees, and so on but in all honestly, you could do without it. Without opening your eyes, you made to grab for the blanket that would soon bring you warmth. You could hear the soft tweet of nearby birds, it was early morning by the looks of it. With a little sigh you made yourself comfortable and warm when a rush a soft cold wind hit your face; stopping your actions, one eye opened to witness an atrocity: you had forgotten to close the window all the way, thus allowing the cruel winter air to disturb your peaceful morning. Mentally cursing yourself, you got up to close it, otherwise you wouldn't be able to go back to bed. With a soft thud the window closed allowing you to finally go back to the inviting warm-ish bed. Once you've managed to cover yourself, almost hiding you from head to toe, you gave a soft yawn ready to continue a well-deserved nap. With the warm feeling of the blanket, the softness of the bed and pillows, you found yourself slowly drifting when a little sound of a creak was heard from the other side of your door. _Must be the cat_, you thought. With that you abruptly got up from your bed, sleepiness gone. You had no cat. Someone was in your house. You grabbed your wand without removing your eyes from the door. Who was it? You looked up to the alarm clock: it was 9:36AM.

"Too bloody early to be breaking into someone's flat, isn't it?" You said under your breath before slowly making your way to the door, wand at the ready. With your eyes burning holes at the door, you didn't notice the Remembrall that rolled at your soft kick, your touch turning it slightly red. "Shhh…I think I heard someone." The low murmur of a guy's voice broke the silence of the quiet flat. Movement from outside were becoming now louder, apparently whoever was outside had given up on sneaking. Before you could open the door and curse the living hell out of the intruders, your door was slammed open, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, Y/N!"

"Oi! The hell? Charlie? Bill? I almost cursed you both into oblivion!" Charlie and Bill had slammed the door open holding what looked like a small chocolate covered cake with white letters that read 'Happy Birthday, Y/N/N.' With wand still raised high, heart beating rapidly, you glanced at the calendar that was plastered on the wall next to the door. It was indeed your birthday.

"Told you she was going to forget," said the shorter of the two red heads, Charlie, addressing his older brother. Bill gave an annoyed low huff and looked at you, wand still in the air looking rather confused, "would you put that down before you jinx someone? I got you chocolate cake because that is how much I care, and for what? Now I owe this midget five sickles."

"Who are you calling a 'midget'?" Charlie huffed in annoyance, "Y/n is the midget if anything."

"I can still throw a jinx, you know," You said raising an eyebrow with a little smirk on your face. Bill let out a laugh before taking complete hold of the cake and stood in front of you, "Happy Birthday, Y/n." He had the biggest smile you'd ever seen, and it was so infectious that you just had to imitate it.

"Thank you, Bill," you said while taking a hold of the cake, setting it on the messy desk. You turned back and gave the eldest of Weasley son a hug; your arms around his torso given that you were the smallest human being compared to the giant the red-head was. He gave you a little squeeze before letting you free to hug the second oldest of them. Charlie received you with open arms, and with a little of a laugh you leaped to him, arms around his neck and legs around his torso. He let out a laugh with a heavy huff, "I think she likes me the most."

"Nah, I think she's just missed you a lot. After all, I reckon it's been a little over a year since you two saw each other." Bill was now on your bed, arms behind of his head against the headboard of the bed. "I'm her favorite, she did cry a little when I graduated. I remember the little tears just rolling down her pink cheeks and then she said, 'Bill I just want to say tha- '," what you had said that day, Charlie would never know because in less than a second you had fallen out of Charlie's embrace and thrown yourself on top of Bill, covering his blabbering mouth. Bill let out a groan of pain while he suffered the heat of your penetrating gaze, "I will end you, Weasley, you hear me? I was fifteen and I was thankful for keeping me alive for five years at that school. Now, don't make me regret not feeding you to the Acromantulas during my fourth year."

Bill, with a roll of his eyes, took a hold of your hips and without warning, flipped you both onto the bed freeing himself from your hands. You had let out a small yelp of surprise at how fast things had backfired, now you had a hovering Bill with a cocky grin of his face. "It's cute how you think you can threaten me without suffering consequences, Y/n/n." Bill had a glint of mischievousness crossing over his face…_crap_.

"Bill…no. Don't. I swear I'll hex you." Your fear of what was to come only made your situation worse; Bill now with a full grin on his face, hands ready to attack your sides. From the corner of your eye you could see Charlie just shaking his head at the childish display in front of him, albeit no sign of stopping his older brother from committing assault on your petite form. You shut your eyes, already wincing at the idea of being tickled to death, when a soft tap on your window made the three of you turn to look at your savior.

"Jacob's owl!" with unknown force, you managed to free yourself from Bill and ran to the closed window letting the tawny owl, Monet, in. The owl wasted no time, entering your room and landing next to Bill on your bed, extending her little leg to present you with a letter. Grabbing some treats for the owl, you made your way to the bed and took the letter from her leg. She gave you a soft hoot after the treat was given, and with one last look around, the owl left. Now your attention full on the letter, your brother's handwriting on the envelope, something hard made weight to it. You opened it, eager to read how close to home he was.

_Dear Y/N, _

_Happy Birthday little sis! You are growing up so fast! I hope Monet got there fast enough to make me the first one to wish you a happy birthday! If not, I'll be sure to send her a day early! I know I was supposed to drop by at yours to celebrate your birthday with you and your friends but there was an emergency: one of the ruins that I had been working on apparently had more curses than was known to have. I've been re-hired to try to break them. I don't know how long it's going to take me this time around. I'm sorry that I won't be able to spend another birthday with you, Y/N. I promise I'll make it up to you once our schedules are free again. _

_Hope you have a fantastic day with your friends who love you very much, and please don't let my absence ruin your happy mood. Hope you like my present. When I saw it, you came to my mind immediately. _

_With lots of love,_

_Jacob._

The silence that followed only made you want to sob. You emptied the envelope, a beautiful silver bracelet fell onto your palm—it was a beautiful, simple looking silver bracelet that had the most adorable looking little fox hanging from it. Since you were a little girl, foxes have always been your favorite animals. From their tiny figures to their ginger fluff—they were just beautiful. It hurt that Jacob couldn't be here with you; ever since you had found him in the last vault, you made sure he was there at your side from that point on. That only lasted a year, you parents being the main reason why he wanted to leave and explore a world he thought was never going to see again. It was rare to see him, but nevertheless the letters were almost daily. Both working as curse-breakers did tend to make it impossible to see each other face to face. You had wanted to see your brother, that was supposed to be the best present this year—guess you were wrong.

No tears left your eyes but the redness and the wateriness of them showed. You looked up to see both gingers looking at you sympathetically knowing how you felt. You wanted to smile and tell them that you were okay…but to what use? They knew better than to believe those smiles that wouldn't reach all the way, they just knew you too well.

"C'mere," said Charlie with a soft smile, arms embracing you without another word. You gave a chuckled and hugged him back, silently thanking him for the affection.

"He loves you, Y/N. I know he'll try to make it up to you whenever he comes back, now get ready for breakfast. Bill and I are taking care of it, so go brush this wild beast," said Charlie ruffling your hair, messing it up even more. You huffed a laugh before heading to your bathroom while the gingers left to prepare the food.

When you got out of the bathroom, still in pajamas but with tamed hair and face cleaned, the smell of toasts and fried eggs hit your nose making your stomach growl. The view you had once you entered the kitchen made your heart skip a beat, a light blush now dusting your cheeks: Bill was focused on making the eggs, and bacon while Charlie looked in charge of the toasts, sausages. They looked so domestic. You leaned against the door frame to appreciate how nice it felt to have these two in your flat. You had a dazed smile on your face, thoughts of a nice life with the two gingers just seemed so beautiful to ignore.

"There she is. Love, now take a seat. Breakfast is almost ready," said Bill flashing you that dazzling smile of his before turning his head to focus on his wand. Charlie, with a swish of his wand, made the plates delicately set on the table. Meanwhile, Bill had started to set the plates with the food in the middle of your dining table. You, instead of taking a seat as told, you moved to look for the jug of pumpkin juice. When the two gingers had finally set the table, you moved to set the jug next to the food with a smile, "this looks delicious, and quite honestly, it looks like more than we can eat."

"Oh, it's not only for the three of us, darling." Before you could question Charlie's words, the sound of a loud 'crack' made your head spin so fast it almost snapped. You skipped to the living room where your eyes landed on a group of people that you adored.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, Y/N!" They all rushed to you, making you squeal at the mass of bodies trying to hug you. You couldn't help but laugh and accept the strong limbs thrown at you.

"Guys, you're going to kill her," said Charlie while laughing when you let out a loud groan after being squeezed to tight. They all gave chuckles before letting you breathe.

"Sorry, Y/N! We just couldn't help ourselves!" said a happy looking Barnaby.

"Group hugs are always the best!" said Penny just as happily.

"It was rather terrifying," said Ben. The poor thing looked a bit shaken but by the smile he carried you knew he was not that unhappy about the hug he had been forced into.

"You should've seen your face, Y/N Y/L/N. Tonks almost didn't make it to the hug from laughing." Tulip had her famous grin plastered on her face, next to her a wildly enthusiastic looking Tonks, "it was brilliant! Eyes so wide I thought they were about to pop out of their sockets!"

"Well my eyes probably looked the same once I saw her. Y/N, why are you wearing pajamas? Love, you need to look good even if you are at home!" Andre had an incredulous look on his face, smirk on his lips letting you know he was—somewhat—teasing.

"Like you said, I'm at home, I'm allowed to look like a comfortable mess," you said with a smirk before letting out a laugh, "I didn't expect to see you guys until later tonight!"

"Well, Y/N, we are here now! So, let's spend a splendid winter morning together!" Rowan, your first best friend at Hogwarts, said while grabbing your hand giving it a little squeeze.

"We should head to the kitchen, the food is getting cold and I did not spend a good thirty minutes doing so for it to be ignored by you lot," said Bill laughing, his back turned heading to the kitchen.

Once everyone settled, the feasting began. You were loving it, the food was amazing, the laughter that intruded your normally quiet kitchen making your heart happy, the hugs you gave and received when it was time to open your presents, it just seemed like the old days back in Hogwarts. You couldn't help but stop to think how lucky you were to have these people in your life, they've been through hell and back with you and you couldn't be more thankful that they stuck with you even after it was all over. It was almost lunch time when you decided to talk about the plans for later that night.

"So, at what time were we all supposed to meet tonight?" You looked to Bill, he was the one who always planned. Before he could give an answer, Andre spoke, "about that, Y/N, I won't be able to hang out tonight. I got an owl yesterday from my boss, our team practice schedules were changed. We are starting training two weeks before we were meant to. I must be back before five today. I'm sorry, love. It was completely out of my control."

"Oh." Your heart broke a little, another person you loved couldn't spend the night with you. "Don't worry about it, you did mention that they were thinking about it before we made plans. There was always that, but you spent the morning with me, with us, so don't sweat it!" You were being completely honest, he'd spent his morning celebrating with you when he could've been getting ready for his travels. Andre gave an apologetic smile before saying a soft 'sorry' once more before you assured him it was okay.

"On that note, Y/N, you know we love you, right?" added Rowan nervously a little after Andre. You just gave a little chuckle before giving her a confused looked. "Y/N, I don't think I'll be able to hang out either. The Ministry is making my department stay behind from normal schedule. We've been having some trouble lately. I'm so sorry, it was so sudden."

Before you could muster someone else spoke with regret in their voice, "Tulip and I are on the same boat, Y/N. Aurors in training must stay and do so much paperwork these days. I don't remember the last time I got home before twelve. You know I wouldn't miss a chance to go out, but I don't think I'll be able to sneak off with my boss right next to me." In that moment you noticed how tired Tonks looked. She always had a smile on her face, now it dimmed from the lack of sleep.

"Honestly, when I signed up for this, I didn't think paperwork was required. I'm sorry, Y/N." Tulip had never used your name without adding your last name. So, it came a little of a shock, she was really sorry too.

"Guys don't worry. I completely understand, I cannot ask you to neglect your jobs just to go down to a pub. So, don't worry about it!" You managed to say with a smile on your face. You could see Bill and Charlie eyeing you, they knew better. You looked around and jokingly asked "anyone else can't make it?" and by the looks of it, all of them couldn't.

"Ben and I are being dragged by my mother to dinner. We didn't go last week because I got sick and the week before that Ben got sick. Sweetie, you know I can't escape my mother any longer," said Penny while looking at Ben who was eyeing you, scared of your reaction. You gave a soft 'don't worry about it, you guys' before adding 'tell your mum that she owes me' with an almost forced laugh.

Now it was Barnaby who looked apologetic, "do you remember those chimera eggs I talked to you about the other day? Well, I got an owl this morning saying that they are about to hatch! I'm set to leave in about an hour." He looked sorry about ditching on you too but his excitement about the eggs was almost impossible to hide. You knew he had been looking forward to this since the beginning, after all, he is a Magizoologist in the making.

"That's exciting, Barnaby! I would hate it if you'd missed the chance to see it happen!" You gave a little smile, you couldn't stay mad at his excitement and probably never will. Barnaby gave you a huge smile promising you that he will bring you photos of the babies once he got back from his trip.

"Guys stop looking at me like that! I'll be fine! I still have Bill and Charlie! At least I know for a fact that these two are stuck with me all day, so I won't be alone! I'm thankful that all of you decided to spend most of the morning with me rather than sleeping in knowing that you had a busy day ahead of you. Truly, it means a lot. Although next year I'm not letting any of you off that easy." This time you gave a real smile. They did spend the morning with you when they could've easily owled you and told you they wouldn't be able to make it, just like Jacob had.

Before they all left, they gave you big hugs and apologies. The sound of disappearating filled your flat before it became all quiet once more. You let one long sigh before throwing yourself, face-first, on your couch. Even if you were okay with your friends being unable to hang out, it still stung so it was no surprise when you felt tears starting to form behind your closed eyelids.

"Love, are you okay?" You felt Charlie place a calloused hand on your partially naked shoulder. You just gave a little sob and without raising your face, you knew that the looks on the two gingers. They didn't like it when you cried, it's not because it was 'ugly' as you called it but because it pained them to see you like that—defeated.

Your felt another calloused hand, but this time it grabbed your elbow and softly pulled you from your position. Without complaint you stood up in front of Bill, just to be then pulled onto his lap as he sat. You sat on his lap and without hesitation you hid your face on the side of his neck while you wrapped your arms around him. One of his hands softly played with your hair while the other made little shapes on your thigh, which were resting a little curled up to your chest. Charlie had excused himself to make you some tea to help you calm down.

You hated being this emotional, but how can you not be when a supposedly happy day had only been filled with bad news? First, your brother, whom you had been expecting to see, was being held back because of stupid curses; then, all your friends had issues of their own that couldn't be ignored, were ditching on plans that'd been made almost a month or so before hand? You had been busy with your own curse-breaking, unable to go out with them when they had free time. You had missed your friends, you had long forgotten how it felt to be completely invested in your relationships, you missed easier times. All of this had just come crashing down into a pile of sobs and tears, it was bound to happen.

Bill held you close to him, letting your tears run without care. He hated seeing you like this, even when you were still at school. Those nights where you couldn't hold back the stress of the vaults any longer. Charlie and himself had been the only two people that had seen you like this, it came as a shock to see your breakdown the first time, but they understood—there was only so much stress someone so young could take. So right now, Bill held you in his arms, whispering sweet nothings in your ear, telling you how much they loved you and how much you meant to them. You knew they did, you didn't doubt it

After you had calmed down, drunk your tea, and ate some cake, you were now sitting comfortably on Bill's lap talking with the two gingers. Charlie talked about how the dragons were doing, showed off his new received scars saying that they didn't mean to hurt and 'they are just babies who don't understand what not to bite.' Bill also shared some of his curse-breaking adventures, showing some little scars he'd gained but not as drastic looking as Charlie's. You were feeling much better, moments like these with the two read heads were almost as rare as you seeing your brother.

You three spent the rest of the afternoon talking, eating, and even had the time to take naps before night had fallen. Not even after waking up, Bill nor Charlie, left your side. They had made it their mission to make you happy, make you forget that not all your friends were there. You had put on some soft music in the background while you made your way to the kitchen to have some dinner and even then, those two still manage to keep conversations going. You couldn't help but be so happy about having those two all for yourself, the feelings you harbored for them was something you had kept to yourself for as long as you could remember. You couldn't help but wish to one day have them in your life as more than friends, but you knew better than to dwell on that wish.

In a moment of quietness, the melody of one of your favorite songs started to play. Without you noticing Bill stood up and extended a hand to you, "may I have this dance?" You gave a soft laugh before putting your hand in his, Bill taking you do the living room where the music came out louder. Charlie just put the plates away before following the pair of you to witness his brother's obvious advances on you—well not obvious to you.

The song was by no means slow, but it did not matter to Bill. He still grabbed you by the waist and slowly took the lead. You were smiling, and you couldn't help but blush a little at how intimate he was making the whole ordeal. Next thing you knew, the song had ended and now a more upbeat song played. Charlie gave a chuckle before he took your hand, snatching you from his brother, and started to spin you around making you laugh. It went on like that for a while them making you dizzy with laughter and spins. You had by now completely forgotten about your earlier sadness.

Completely out of breath, the three of you collapsed on the comfortable looking couch. Charlie and Bill trapping you in the middle of their warm bodies. Laughing a little at the thought of how much of a mess you looked, he put his arm around your shoulders bringing you closer to him ignoring the look Bill was giving him.

"Thank you, guys. It means a lot how much you two have been trying to make me happy today. I'll admit, I thought it was going to be impossible, but I was wrong," you said looking up to Charlie, managing to give him a kiss on the cheek, then turning to Bill to do the same. "It was no problem, Y/N. If I'm being completely honest, I'd rather spend the night like this than in a loud pub." Charlie smiled at you, cute little dimples showing.

"I'm with Charlie on that, this spontaneous idea of fun tops getting piss drunk at a local pub," said Bill stretching his arms up, cracking his knuckles in the process. "You know, the idea of getting piss drunk it's not as bad when you do it in the comfort of your home." You got up from the couch with a little smirk on your face, now making your way to the kitchen.

"While you do that I need to use the bathroom." Charlie got up from the couch and went to the bathroom down the hall, leaving Bill alone on the partially empty couch. The sound of a door locking came from the quiet hall, while sounds of glass came from the kitchen along whispering. Standing up, Bill made his way to the little kitchen finding you muttering to yourself, "do I want to get piss drunk and blackout or get piss drunk but still remember the tragedies that I'm about to commit?"

"Definitely remember but I don't know what tragedies you could possibly be about to commit in our watch," said a grinning Bill to your ear. You let out a little yelp of surprise, you hadn't sensed his body coming towards yours, now pressing you to the cold counter. His hands placed on your hips, grip holding you down as he started kissing the back of your ear, slowly making a trail to the exposed side of your neck. You opened your mouth to question his actions, but a soft moan stopped you from forming words. You felt the smirk growing on Bill's face as he kept kissing and sucking on your neck, "tell me Y/N, do you oppose to what I want to do?"

You couldn't form words; your mind could only think of his warm calloused hands rubbing your sides underneath your shirt and his lips on you. The feeling of unresolved sexual tension rising by the second. To answer his question, you only nodded letting out a moan when he bit down on your neck. "Use your words, Y/n." His breath hitting your neck sent a shiver down your spine adding to the many things Bill was making you feel.

"No, I don't oppose," you managed to say in a low voice. Any higher, you voice might've cracked. Without warning, Bill turned you around to face him and without hesitation, his lips crashed with yours. His lips were soft at the touch but by no means was the kiss soft; the kiss was rough, but it wasn't bad, it showed the need to feel each other. His hands cupping your covered breasts, massaging them, and your hands pulling at his long ginger locks. The moans emitting from you only made Bill give a content hum before his mouth went to your reddened neck. Moans freely escaping your bruised lips.

"You foul git, you waited until I was out of sight," Charlie was leaning against the door frame of the kitchen with a little smirk on his lips, "that's not fair. You knew she wasn't going to resist if I wasn't there." You had forgotten that Charlie was in the flat; shocked at his voice you had stopped any type of movements and sounds. Bill noticing the lack of motivation from your part, detached his lips from your neck with a sigh. He leaned against the counter, his lower back connecting with it, to face his younger brother.

"Fine, sorry. I couldn't help myself, but are you going to tell me that if I'd been the one to leave the room, you wouldn't have been the one to be in my place?" You noticed that Bill looked rather amused by the whole situation. Your best friends were in your kitchen talking about you and who could've been the one to be snogging you tonight like it was the most mundane conversational topic. Before Charlie could give an answer, you found your voice, "wait. You two were planning on making a move on me tonight?"

Charlie looked at Bill; Bill looked at Charlie. Both debating if they should voice their plans. You were now getting a tad mad at the lack of explanation from their part. You faced Charlie with a glare, "talk. Now."

"We know that you fancy the both of us," Charlie said with simplicity. You felt a massive blush creep up your neck all the way to your face. Before you could squeak out a word, he continued, "and we both fancy you." You needed to sit down. Legs felt numb, your brain felt overwhelmed, breath felt light. Was this happening? Did Charlie just confessed his and his brother's liking to you? And they knew, since Merlin knows when, that you liked them as well? …_nope. Too surreal. I'm pissed drunk. _

"You haven't drink anything yet, love." Charlie had a grin on his face_. Did I say that a loud?_ "Yes, darling. Yes, you did." Now Bill was the one with the grin.

"Would you stop grinning? You've known that I have the most embarrassing crush on the two of you, since Merlin knows when! Oh, this is just mortifying!" You cried out covering your face. This was too much, you've had believed that you were good at hiding your feelings from the pair, but now it just seems like you were quiet the opposite.

"Hey, there is nothing to be mortified about, love. Did you hear the part that we happen to reciprocate the feelings?" Bill was now grabbing your hands, removing them to see your red face.

"Y/N, we never mentioned it before now because we were scared on how to approach this without ruining friendships in the process, but once we started traveling and stopped having moments like these we realized that we needed to tell you. Bill and I talked for so long and decided to see which one of us you liked. Took a while to realize that you fancied both of us." Charlie moved closer to you, his hand caressing your cheek affectionally, his eyes on you.

"Tonight, was supposed to be spent at a pub, so we thought that making a move with some firewhiskey in our systems was going to make the confession easier, and if things went wrong we could've just blamed the liquor," said Bill next to you. The sincerity in their voices told you that they did fancy, and this was not a bad joke.

"I can't choose," you said after a while, their blue eyes never leaving you. Yes, you loved both men, but you could not—ever—pick one.

"You don't have to, love." Before you could question his words, Charlie had you breathless by the second his lips crashed onto yours. You didn't hesitate to kiss back. His lips were heavenly, so soft compared to his rough hands. The need and want in the kiss was suffocating, you couldn't stop yourself from turning into putty from his lips and his tongue now intruding your mouth. While Charlie had his mouth on yours, Bill had started to mark your naked neck. The feeling of their calloused hands against your soft skin was enough to have you moaning louder into the kiss, legs quivering slightly at the overwhelming feeling of anticipation. What Charlie and Bill Weasley were doing, and about to do, were things that had only happened in your wildest dreams. But the way they were making you feel was much better from what you had dreamt; Charlie's hands were grasping the back of your thighs, making his way up to your butt while Bill's were, once again, on your breast. You moaned into the kiss with Charlie when one of Bill's hands hid itself in your pants and his finger had found certain sensitive bundle of nerves, the warmth and wetness he found was enough to make him want to burst in his pants.

"Should we take this to the bedroom?" Charlie broke the kiss, lips bruised by the ferocity of the kiss. You nodded along with a content hum at the little nip from Bill on your neck. You grabbed both of their hands and dragged them to your room, bed looking rather inviting. The air in the room had become thick with the sexual tension, knowing that soon you were going to—most likely—be thoroughly fucked by two of your best friends was enough to make you soaked.

Once in your room and door closed, you turned to see how Charlie looked ready to rip your clothes and ravish you on the spot; Bill looked like he itched to touch you, his eyes dark with lust unable to hide the emotions you were causing in him. They looked as if they were in a trance, one you'd put on them, so you decided to make them ask for you—make them shake with need just like they had you minutes before.

Without breaking eye contact—switching every so on—on the two fine men, you started to strip from your shirt leaving your black lace bralette on display, your breasts looking beautifully full by its hold. You noticed how simultaneously they had swallowed at your action, this brought a smirk to your face making you look devilishly sexy. Now your hands travelled to the hem of your sweats and painfully slow, you pulled them down—at least for their dislike. Their eyes followed your actions, now their bodies voicing their thoughts; by the looks of it, the little show you were putting on was making their pants a good size too tight. Now standing in front of them, semi naked, you looked at them expectantly.

"You two are way too overdressed for my liking," you said with a sultry voice that managed to travel down their spine and their hard dicks. You took a sit on your bed watching the scene in front of you: their hands clumsily unbuttoning their shirts, unbuckling their belts, messily throwing their clothes around, stripping to their tight looking underwear—the outline of their lengths beautifully visible to your hungry eyes.

"Well, what a view." You pressed your legs together, moaning at the friction, you ached for them.

"Tell us what you want, love," rasped Charlie, voice dripping with lust. "It's your birthday after all, your wish is our command," added Bill with the same tone as his brother's—husky and dripping with carnal desire.

"Come closer, both of you," you said with a little grin. With one big step each, they both were in front of you or rather their crotch. Looking up at the sight of them, looking down on you as if you were their prey, had you wanting to let out a groan; the sight of you so close to their painful erections had them making noises in the back of their throats. Your hands went the straps of your bra, letting the lacy garment slowly reveal your breasts—this time they didn't try to hold their groans back.

"Take those briefs off." In less than a second, you had two dicks in front of you. It was your turn to be making noises by just looking.

"How are you going to do this, love?" Bill had a matching smirk to the one Charlie had. Their egos boosted by your vocal response to them.

"Easy, I'm just going to wing it." With that, you took a hold of Charlie and put him in your mouth, your other hand stroking Bill's length.

The moans that were leaving their mouths did things to your body. The sounds that hit the walls of your room were sinfully delicious to your ears. There's no denying that if you'd have a roommate, they would've been scarred for life by the mere sound of these two men enjoying your touch.

Charlie was extremely vocal, and you were fucking loving it, it made your chests swell with pride at how good you were making him feel with just your mouth. Bill, in contrast to his younger brother, was letting out his own grunts and moans at your tight grip and stokes not as loudly. Your moans were muffled thanks to the cock hitting the back of your throat, sending blissful shivers up to Charlie's cock making him all the louder. Saliva had started to come out with every bob of your head, Charlie felt himself getting tense at the feeling of his approaching orgasm. You sensed it too, so you pulled him out with a loud 'pop' and switched to suck off the eldest of the Weasleys. Now it was his turn to be the loud one; his moans and soft swears weren't as loud but it was a contrast to his soft almost swallowed moans from before.

Charlie has thrown his head back, overwhelmed with the touch of your fingers wrapped around his shaft, pumping him with a steady pace so he wouldn't cum just yet. Bill's hands had been clenching, itching, to grab a hold of your head, so he couldn't hold back any longer once he wanted to feel more of you. His hands took a hold of you, holding you steady, and now his hips thrusted forwards a tad bit faster.

"Oh fuck, just like that, love." His voice was thick with pleasure, it cracked when it hit the back of your throat almost in time as the moment your gagging sounds became louder. Vibrations were being sent to your core, and it was making you too wet to be wearing knickers anymore. The two gingers were close to their orgasms, so you let go of Charlie before he could cum and detached yourself from Bill's grip. Both men let out annoyed grunts at the inability to cum.

"Oh shush, I just don't want your cum _on_ me," you practically purred those words out alongside with a sultry smirk. You didn't fail to notice the way their blue eyes had turned so dark with lust at those words. With that said, you moved to the center of the bed and teasingly removed your soaked lacy underwear. Their eyes were on you, following your slow movements—the way you sexily raised your legs once your panties had almost reached your ankles—but their eyes had missed the way you threw them to your side, because of the glistening of your dripping slit had them hitching their breath.

"Blimey, love," Bill moaned, hand slowly stroking his stiff wet cock, "you're dripping."

"Y/N, you're killing us with all the teasing," groaned Charlie once your legs had come down after discarding your positively soaked underwear. You just gave a little chuckle before giving both gingers a wink and continued to spread your legs.

"Who would like to be the first to make me cum with their mouth?" you asked, your words almost coming out as a plead. Your hands traveled all the way from your breasts to your slick folds, your fingers playing with them. A soft moan left your lips at the feeling of your swollen clit being finally touched. You were making it impossible for the gingers not to pounce you on the spot.

"You cheated and made the first move, I should be the one to wipe that smirk from her face," mused Charlie. That only made you grin and throw another wink his way.

"Fine, but before you do that, let us accommodate, yeah?" Bill didn't wait for a response, he moved to the other side of your bed, your eyes following him. He got on the bed, positioning himself in a sitting position against the headboard, "come here, princess."

Slowly, you moved to sit between his legs, your back touching his hard chest and lower back feeling the hardness of his length. You could feel his hot breath on your neck, now you pressed a tad bit harder against him, relaxing in his inviting embrace.

"Now I can busy myself with your neck and beautiful breasts while Charlie makes a mess out of you," said Bill while spreading your legs for Charlie while his hot mouth kept on marking your abused neck.

Charlie got himself comfortable on his stomach, his mouth mere inches away from your aching core. The mischievous grin he gave you before diving between your parted legs was enough to let you know that he was about to turn you into putty—and Merlin, was he right.

"Oh my," you couldn't hold yourself from gasping at the feeling of Charlie's tongue giving you a hard lick. You could feel the smirk on Charlie's face against your folds. Your hands went to grasp his tame of ginger locks and pulled whenever he would suck and bite your clit, swears and moans never failing to leave your mouth, "fuck, Charlie! Oh Lord."

"You like how he is making you feel, love?" Bill gave a moan next to your ear, your squirming body pressing hard against his cock. "Yes, he's making me feel so good," you said a tad bit higher because Charlie had inserted a thick digit in your tight hole.

Charlie looked up, mouth still sucking at your clit while his finger massaged your tight walls, and saw how gorgeous you looked—flushed, eyes shut, hair a mess against his brother's shoulder, mouth completely agape letting delicious sounds come out without care, chest rising rapidly in search of her breath. His brother was whispering things in her ear making her either nod in agreement or making her respond back with ragged breaths. He couldn't help himself but smile at the way he was making the girl feel, and with that in mind, he added a second finger. That just made her louder and she grasped his hair tighter around her delicate fingers.

"Charlie, fuck, please make me cum. Please," you couldn't help but beg for release. His mouth and fingers were making you feel so fucking good, the way his fingers hit close to home and how his mouth ravished you like a starved man, it was making your orgasm. Bill wasn't helping either with the fast build up, his mouth sucking and biting your neck almost as in he was hungry for your flesh. His hands groped your breasts, his fingers pinching at your hard nipples making it all but overwhelm you in pleasure. You knew you were being the loudest human alive, but you had two of the hottest men having their way with you, you were sure as hell going to show them how much you were loving it.

"Cum, Y/N. Cum in his mouth." Bill words, Charlie's mouth and fingers, and the bite that Bill gave you was enough to make you scream swears as your orgasm ripped through you. Bill grabbed you and held you still while his brother helped you ride your—apparently—earth shattering orgasm. Charlie had the biggest grin in the world after you had come down from your high with ragged breaths, Bill kissing your shoulder softly helping you calm down with soothing words.

"Come here, love, taste yourself." Charlie hovered over your mess of limbs that was called a body and kissed you hard. The taste of you on his tongue was enough to have you lightheaded all over, softly moaning in his mouth when his tip rubbed against your sensitive clit. When he removed his lips from you, you didn't register that Bill had removed you from his body and was now talking with his brother about something your still ringing ears couldn't catch.

They seemed to be pondering on something, feeling a little more conscious you decided to speak up, "what are you two talking about?" Your voice was so thick because of all your previous yelling that you cringed at the sound of it. Bill gave Charlie a little smirk before speaking, "Princess, how do you feel about having two men at the same time? Meaning…inside of you?"

Both set of blue eyes were on you expectantly. "I love that idea. Were you worried about me? Bill, it's not like I haven't done it before from that end," you said with the biggest grin you could muster. Your response shocking them a little, "surprised?"

"Not really, now I'm just wondering when it could've happened," said Charlie looking at you with a raised eyebrow. You just gave a snort now turning on your tummy to face them better, "do you remember that Diego kid? The Hufflepuff?"

"Mister Casanova? Wait, did you lose it to him?" Charlie was now trying not to laugh at your face, slight regret written on it. "I blame the party that Penny threw when Hufflepuff won the Quidditch cup our sixth year. We did it a couple of times that year, we experimented a lot but then we just stopped because he got himself a girlfriend." Charlie at this point was laughing but Bill looked a little annoyed.

"Char, stop laughing is not funny! Although he was extremely good at what he did, that doesn't mean I don't kind of regret giving in. I blame it on hormones," you said smiling a little at seeing how Charlie had stopped laughing at the mention of Diego being 'extremely good' in bed. Jealousy was cute on him, that little pout he gave was adorable.

"Enough talk about him, love. Charlie go lay on the bed, you know what to do," said Bill with a commanding voice, his eyes on you. Charlie settled on the middle of the bed, "come here." You moved to straddle his lap, excitement cursing through. The feeling of his tip on your inner thigh made you sigh wantonly. "Please, I need you."

"You got me, princess." Charlie exclaimed before he grabbed a hold of your hips while he pushed his hips upwards, slowly his tip parting your lips filling you up wonderfully. "Fuck, love. Oh, so good. So tight." His breath was so shaky, just like your moans were.

"Charlie," you moaned when he let you start bouncing on top of him. His hands helped guide you to match his needy rhythm. His breath was so erratic that if he died, he would go with the best view in front of him: you all sweaty, flushed, head thrown back in pleasure, mouth crying out swears and sounds he didn't know you could make, breasts bouncing with the force of the pace you two kept, and just how beautifully your hair moved with every movement making you look almost ethereal.

Bill couldn't help but just stare at how beautiful you looked, the more you seemed to enjoy the ride the more he wanted to make you moan like that. So, he started to move around, getting on top of the bed after grabbing the lube he had been looking for. He settled behind you, between his brother's open legs. He squirted some of the lube on his hard dick before setting it aside, and getting closet to your ear, "How about you relax for me, darling."

You threw your head on his shoulder, leaning into his touch. His hands moved slowly up to the back of your neck before shoving you down, making your chest touch Charlie's. Keeping you steady like that, he guided his cock and cautiously entered you from behind. Charlie whispered soothing words while holding you down with his arms around you while Bill filled you up. Bill had the strongest grip on your hips now, he stayed put because if he moved too fast, the feeling of you tightly around him was about to make him cum.

"Move, please, move." You couldn't help but moan at the fullness you felt, you had two nice sized cocks inside you, you were the happiest witch in the world. Bill grabbed you by your arms and pulled you flushed against him, all of you moaned at the movement and change of positions.

Bill started the thrusting, followed by a thrust from Charlie, creating a steady pace before finding the perfect rhythm. You couldn't keep your eyes open, the sensation was too much to handle. The way their cocks were hitting places you didn't know could make your legs quiver that much, stretching you obscenely but deliciously. Your moans were loud, almost screaming in pleasure, mentally thanking the lord for silencing charms.

"Oh, fuck! Feels so good," you all but practically shouted as you came without warning. It didn't only surprise you, but the two read heads moaned at the feeling of you milking them from every end. Now both Charlie and Bill moved faster, helping you ride out your orgasm, Bill whispering naughty things to you: "just like that, love. Cum all over, let us know how good we are making you feel."

Charlie had his hands all over your breasts, pinching and squeezing your nipples hard, adding on to the overwhelming pleasure you were receiving. "You look—ugh—so fucking gorgeous coming all over my cock."

"Oh, Merlin, again!" Those were the only words before you went all rigid, second orgasm hitting just as the first one had barely gone past. Bill moved one of his hands and rubbed your clit like a mad man adding onto the blissful, overpowering orgasm. No sound came from your mouth, eyes completely shut, walls squeezing the two of them so good that with shaky thrusts they came inside you without warning. Bill bit on your shoulder while Charlie just grabbed your boobs a little rougher with a loud cry of your name falling from his lips, their warm seeds mixing with your own result of your pleasure.

You felt like so fucking good, you felt so light, ears ringing, and you strongly believed that you'd black out for a good minute or so. You felt the way their cum just marked your walls, claiming you as theirs, you not minding one bit. Bill was the first one to pull out, landing next to his equally exhausted brother. You fell in between the two like a ragdoll, limbs positively numb, but pleased altogether. You three just laid there, trying so hard to get your breathing back to normal.

"I'm going to be so sore tomorrow." You cringed at the way your voice came out; all the screaming was about to make you lose your voice.

"You sound terrible," Bill gave a laugh before giving your temple a kiss. You only huffed and said: "thanks to the two of you, that is."

You three burst out laughing, you slightly groaning at the soreness already overcoming you. "Guys, I need to pee."

"No one is holding you back, love." Charlie looked at you with a knowing smirk. You just hit his chest slightly, "sod off and help me up."


End file.
